tamaquaflfandomcom-20200215-history
TFL Bowl VII
Game Backround Their was some unrest about TFL Bowl VII, not only was it a rematch of TFL Bowl VI but a rematch of TFL Bowl II even. This rematch was key because the two teams, Odessa and Sacramento, have never met in the regular season, and they split both TFL Bowls with Odessa winning in total points 48-33. Sacramento won the last matchup 27-23. In a tiebreaker, who will win? Odessa or Sacramento? Force or ''X''treme? Pregame Build-Up Odessa came in as a clear-cut, 14-point favorite, despite having a worse record. Sacramento was no longer banged up with Sean Canal fresh from the IR, and rookie of the year, J. J. Watt was ready to go. Odessa had the more versitle offense with two-way QB, Walter Graham, and veterans like Kevin Benn and Ricky Martins. Sacramento was a less broad team, mainly focusing on runningback Donald Porcello. First Quarter Odessa kicked off to start the game and Sacramento came out on the ground with Porcello scoring on a 31 yard sweep only a minute and a half into the first quarter. Odessa proved that they weren't ready to go into decline yet and struck back quick. Two-fifteen in and it's 7-7. Sacramento could not go toe-to-toe with Odessa's D two drives in a row and only came away with a field goal. Graham quickly came under pressure and was sacked and stopped short and Odessa was forced to punt. After back to back three and outs, the quarter ended, 10-7, Odessa. TFL Bowl VII already looked like it was going to be the best. Second Quarter On the first play of the second quarter, we knew where the momentum was; Odessa blocked a punt and took it back for the score. Sacramento was again forced to come away with another field goal. Odessa then had their own punt blocked and Sacramento finally had good field position, and they capitalized. Donald Porcello with a burst of speed and power, brought his Xtreme to the 7 yard line, and Sean Canal took in for the score, 17-13, Odessa after the Xtreme missed an extra point. For the rest of the quarter, in short, Odessa flat out dominated. They coasted in to halftime with 17 unanswered points and a 34-16 lead. Third Quarter Odessa struck again and took a commanding 41-16 lead. Sacramento proved that there was a lot of time left and Donald Porcello put up two quick scores, 41-27, Odessa. Walter Graham struggled but avoided throwing picks. The Force came back after they intercepted the ball, but only came away with an amazing 51 yard field goal. Sacramento showed their worth and scored a touchdown, and the quarter ended 44-32, Odessa. Fourth Quarter Sacramento fought hard in the first possession. They were forced to punt near their own 40. Odessa could not take it anywhere and went three and out. The ''X''treme finally put up another score and now it was a three point game, 44-41. Odessa still made people believe they were the greatest with their seemingly invinceble late game defense. Sacramento found a few holes, small enough that Porcello could fit through. The ''X''treme fought all the way back, tacked on a field goal, and tied the game, 44-44. With three minutes to go in the game, Odessa had the ball, and the Force were rolling. On second and long, Walter Graham tucked and ran for a 34 yard touch down run, but Sacramento blocked the PAT and was trailing 50-44 with a minute and half remaining. Now, with a minute left, Sacramento had the ball at midfield and looked poised to win the game in regulation. After three plays, Sacramento was on the Odessa 30 with 1st and 10 when Sean Canal did the unthinkable, he rolled and threw a pick. Odessa ran on play and took TFL Bowl VII, 50-44. Box Score